


starnight

by sinemblem



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Merric's unspoken praise kink, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemblem/pseuds/sinemblem
Summary: merric loves his prince, oh, he truly does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is embarrassing

merric has always looked at marth with a reverence, as he were a god among men - he has found himself lacking worth in marth's shadow, shied away from marth's touch, the companionship which belongs to him and yet never quite has. he would give anything to marth, he thinks, and when marth presses his lips to the side of his needily, who is he to refuse?

(he likes it too.  of course he likes it too - but marth should not kiss him, a king, a pure soul.)

marth fumbles his hands against merric's thick robes, and merric wonders if this is right.  if marth is grieving something, perhaps, or if he simply has lost his mind. he opens his mouth to protest, and yet his voice squeaks and fails him.  

marth's eyes are filled with warmth - warmth for him. well, that is something he would surely treasure. 

there is some time between fumbled kisses and gentle tugs that merric finds his outer robes on the floor, finds marth without a shirt, looking all much younger than he is, and perhaps a bit cold.

and, well, oh. he supposes that this is where this is headed.

"my lord," merric says, stammers, feeling suddenly all too humbled as warmth pools in his stomach, "are you certain of this?"

marth laughs, the first noise he's made, his voice a chime of glass, and he nods. merric is over to him in an instant, then, fumbling inexperienced hands and lips upon skin, and when a soft near-moan escapes marth's lips merric feels downright shameful.

and then he finds himself on his knees before marth, undoing his leggings with trembling hands - he's read about this, of course, for what boy hasn't? but it is not something he is familiar with, not at all, and his face flushes to his ears at the obscenity of it. 

anything to please his prince. 

marth is clearly not experienced with this, either, what kind of prince would be? he shudders and moans and when he says merric's name it is a prayer, and when his fingers tug pleasingly at merric's curls, it sends fire into his veins like the strongest anima tome. marth's hips jerk and merric gags and swallows and lets himself go, too, his prince bring pleased, tasting him heavy on his lips.  ah, well, that pushes him over the edge.  

his face is red when he stands up, and redder still when marth kisses him, soft and featherlight. 

'this is-'

'thank you.'


End file.
